A prior art portable terminal has functions to permit various settings on a menu display or the like depending on a plurality of display items. Display data on a display screen for function settings or the like are preliminarily fixedly registered by the manufacturer. The user does such operations as various settings, communications, mail transmissions and receptions, etc., based on the display items.
Up to date, a portable terminal constitutes a part of fashion and living, and users who set waiting displays, call signals with melodies, etc. to suit their own taste in addition to decoration of the exteriors of their portable terminals, are increasing.
A portable terminal is known to set a menu display by down-loading graphic user interfaces corresponding to the user's tastes or purposes of use from a menu display providing server via internet (See Japanese patent publication, JP2003-5883A1).
Functions provided by portable terminals are ever increase and are approaching to those of PCs. Correspondingly, the number of displays is increasing, and the quantity of display data is becoming enormous. Despite such circumstances, display characters are held to the least necessary number due to limitation disposed on the display screen size by size reduction of the portable terminal. Furthermore, there arise undesired situations that it is difficult to understand contents or meanings of display data because display data for particular functions appear in a plurality of different displays.
In the portable terminal disclosed in the above patent publication, although it is possible to change the menu display by down-loading a substitute display via internet, the user can not easily change the display data by the unit of display data or the like or edit the data as desired.
Accordingly, it can improve convenience and enhance ease of use of such portable wireless terminal if the user can change display data of display items on various displays to expressions readily understandable by the use. Also, in the case that the user can change the display data, from the consideration of the possibility of duplication due to limitation imposed on the number of characters, it is preferable such that the user can easily confirm the duplication of all displays in a short time.